London Calling
by Ygraine
Summary: A field trip to muggle London? Who thought up THAT idea?-Dumbledore. Harry and Dracos sharing a room together and visitiong the sights together also proves a bit more successful than intended. HP/DM //Slash// PG-13, may go up later.
1. Day 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except Draco Malfoy. (I wish).  
  
Summary: A Muggle field trip to London? Who thought that idea up?  
  
Author: Fading101  
  
A/N: Ok this is a slash fic, so you're warned. Don't like it. Go. I do not mind, truly. But for those people who like slash. Enjoy. And remember to review. And if u want to flame. Do. I find them deeply amusing. People who read stories they don't like Rolls eyes Dearie me. Constructive criticism is welcomed. I want to be better. But make sure u know what ur talking about, u don't want to make a fool of yourself now. :)  
  
This is dedicated to my friend Ka. Who is addicted to slash fics.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
London Calling.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Day one  
  
A field trip to muggle London? It seemed a good idea at the time to have a week in the muggle capital. But now? Harry wasn't too sure. It would have been great fun if he's bee paired with Ron, or any of his other friends. Only he hadn't. His partner was none other than.  
  
.Draco Malfoy.  
  
The pair of them glared at the other while they unpacked their bags, and Harry's eyes widened with horror as he saw that the other boy's case was neatly packed. Clothes wonderfully folded and ironed. When Harry's? Rolled up and thrown in as he felt like it. No organisation at all.  
  
"What //are// you looking at Potter." Malfoy drawled as unfolded a linen cream shirt. Harry shook his head and pointed vaguely to Malfoy's bag. "What, its not like I have any thing better to do with my time." Harry felt his lips mouth the word 'oh' but he heard nothing.  
  
Malfoy being Malfoy demanded he had the best bed in the hotel room. The one by the window. Harry didn't mind. In fact he was glad. He knew something Malfoy didn't. The window was jammed open. In the middle of January.  
  
  
  
Harry woke up freezing cold, but it was nothing compared to how Malfoy looked. The blonde Slytherin was shaking like a leaf, his duvet wrapped around him, holding a piece of parchment in his hand.  
  
Harry decided to ignore the nicety of 'How are you?' because he was pretty sure he already knew the answer. However when Malfoy was up washed and dressed, he seemed in a much better mood. In fact he actually //smiled// at Harry. This caused Harry to gawk at Malfoy while he trotted down to have his breakfast.  
  
Malfoy now seemed to be a good mood now, and Harry could not explain in a million years why. In the queue to get breakfast Malfoy looked to be jerking his head to a beat of music that didn't exist- like he was singing to himself. This went through all breakfast. Malfoy chomping away at pancakes singing to himself.  
  
This carried on even when Ron and Neville arrived at the table. "I feel like shit." He moaned. Malfoy, looked up for a minute, mouth full, shrugged and concentrated more on his food.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"This guy." Ron said through gritted teeth jerking his head to his roommate. "Kept snoring."  
  
"He always snores." Harry pointed out. Neville blushed scarlet.  
  
"Yeah, normally I don't notice it, because of the drapes and stuff covering our beds."  
  
"Why didn't you just put a silencing charm on it?" Harry suggested.  
  
Ron face fell. And Malfoy fell into hoards of laughter. "Where will you be on the field? Fighting the fight against Voldemort. 'Oh Harry! What's the defending charm again!?'"  
  
"Shut up Malfoy, and don't say the name."  
  
"I'll say what I like Weasley." He got up. "Coming Potter?"  
  
Harry nodded and scurried away to follow Malfoy, ignoring Ron's stares of disbelief and anger.  
  
"So, what's on today's agendum?" Malfoy asked when they were out of the hotel.  
  
"Shopping at Oxford Street." He dug into his pocket and picked up a map of London and the underground map. "We have to catch the tube to Oxford circle."  
  
"Catch the what?" Malfoy asked his eyes alarm with fear.  
  
"Tube, like a train that takes you places in London." Harry explained he relaxed a little.  
  
The two of them went to the nearest station, Baker Street. "Ah." Malfoy said in recognition when he saw all of the little tiles of the famous fictional detective. "Sherlock Holmes. 21B Baker street." (A/N: correct me if I'm wrong.)  
  
"You've heard of him?"  
  
Malfoy burst out laughing, "Of course I have you idiot. He is after all my Great Grandfather, on my mothers side."  
  
This time Harry laughed. "Malfoy, you can't be. He's fictional."  
  
Malfoy had a very serious expression. "What ever gave you that idea? Of course he was real. He went to Hogwarts. In Ravenclaw though."  
  
"You're kidding."  
  
He shook his head. "No, sold his story to Arthur Connon Doyle. Didn't you know? Bloody hell Potter, you'd better brush up your history."  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
Malfoy shrugged, "Suit yourself." There was a load noise and a large gust of wind. "That's our train. The green line."  
  
Harry nodded and sat next to Malfoy when they were on it. And annoyingly Malfoy began to hum and even sing.  
  
He was beginning to think Malfoy was ill.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco didn't believe it. He was free. His father and Voldemort had gone somewhere in France. Lucius had lefty a note saying that he wanted absolutely nothing to do with his son any more. It was childish. Just because Draco had grown out of his 'let's take over the world phase' he was disowned.  
  
When your mother gets tortured and killed in front of you the last thing you want to do is join the person who did it.  
  
Draco was glad, he was free. Free of all of the looks the glares and the touches that Voldemort seemed content on giving Draco. Also free of his fathers' 'discipline' as if placing your only son under the crucaitous curse was discipline.  
  
So this summer was to be spent at Hogwarts along with Potter. Though the boy who lived had no idea what his summer had in store. Dumbledore had not yet told him what he was going to do to the boy's aunt and uncle.  
  
Draco didn't mind that he was going to spend the holidays with a creature he loathed as long as he wasn't out to kill him. But Dumbledore seemed content on bringing to two rivals together. Hence the trip. That was why he'd placed Draco with Potter some 'bonding' time. Draco doubted whether any bonding would actual take place.  
  
They hadn't fought so far. Though Potter did seem a bit worried about Draco's good mood. It wasn't his fault he was actually cheery once in a while. Even if it did mean that he sang.  
  
They were on the 'tube' as Potter had called it. It was boiling. Which was a change from the temperature outside. Why was it so warm?  
  
Potter seemed to read his mind and know a lot about the tube. "They can't fix up a good ventilation system, because it's so far underground. Also, did you know that there's a mosquito that isn't found any where else in the world living in these tubes, and rat?"  
  
"Please, shut up Potter, that's gross." Though he did look out the window to see if he could see a rat. But the train was going too fast.  
  
What must have been five ten minutes the train stopped at their stop and he and Potter got off and walked up a broken escalator. "Dam Muggles can't do anything right." Draco moaned, and he heard Potter sigh behind him.  
  
"Well, they don't have magic like we do. They have electricity. This would be Mr Weasley's field day."  
  
"Well, it's ours." Draco moaned. "And I plan to shop. Muggle style." He paused. "I don't believe I said that."  
  
"Neither do i. Now hurry up there's a queue forming behind me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Malfoy was definitely ill. Muggle style? It sounding like something you'd do it the bedroom. Harry shook his head and walked faster up the stairs. It was hard work there was something about climbing up escalators they were always more difficult than normal stairs.  
  
Finally they emerged and walked down the long street. Shops there were lots of shops, and people. Harry had never really been to muggle London properly. Sure he'd been, but only when walking to Diagon Ally.  
  
"How many 'GAPS' And 'Pizza Huts' do you need." Malfoy moaned as they paced each for a third time.  
  
"I think that was the kids department and.well you gotta eat."  
  
"Good point. Lunch." Malfoy turned around.  
  
"Lunch?" Harry repeated carefully. "You want lunch?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"You pig. Did you even see what you had for breakfast?"  
  
"Well I did eat it Potter, so.yeah."  
  
Harry sighed and shook his head. How on earth could Malfoy think of eating? "I meant later Potter!" Harry waved his hand to show that he didn't care.  
  
"Is that a sport shop?" The blonde asked in awe.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wow."  
  
So they went in. Malfoy was very interested in the footballs. He kept picking them up and bouncing them complaining that they were too soft, and couldn't break any one's arm and nothing compared to a well-aimed bludger. They got thrown out of more than one shop because the staff wasn't too impressed with Malfoys sale techniques.  
  
He did however buy one in the third shop, the hardest he could find, though he still said it was too soft, he said that if he hit it against Golyes head enough time it might knock some sense into him.  
  
Harry doubted it.  
  
Malfoy was also in awe with the music CDs. In the wizarding world music comes in tubes, the size and weight of an AA battery. It was much simpler and they didn't get damaged, unlike CDs. In fact Malfoy found it deeply amusing when he saw a 'CD restorer kit' he said that he felt sorry for all of the muggle who had the lead such crummy lives.  
  
It had been almost three hours since breakfast and they still hadn't fought not even a single name-calling. In fact they were getting along.  
  
"What's wrong with us?" Harry said as the sat in a café, having a sandwich. "We haven't insulted each other at all. I thought one of us would go home in a body bag." Malfoy shrugged.  
  
"Just in a good mod that's all."  
  
"Yeah, why is that?"  
  
Malfoy shook his head. "Nothing that concerns you Potter."  
  
"Fine then."  
  
Malfoy shrugged and took a bite into his tuna sandwich. "Good grub."  
  
Harry looked at his uneaten one. He really wasn't hungry. He never had been a big eater and living with the Dursleys for fourteen years had taught him to value food when he was given it. Hence the big breakfast. That could have satisfied him for most of the day. But here was Malfoy- eating again. He was strongly reminded of Dudley. Malfoy must do exercise though. Well, he was on the Quidditch team.  
  
So he just watched Malfoy eat and drink and grimace at the liquid he'd just drank. "What's this?" He asked.  
  
"Coca cola. It's popular with the muggles" Malfoy took another swig.  
  
"Not bad, once you get used to the weird taste thing."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Not eating?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "I was going to wait until I was actually hungry." Malfoy shook his head, and wiped his mouth looking at Harry with a peculiar look in his eyes. "What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just."  
  
There was that look again. Silver glinting in his grey eyes, platinum hair dishevelled slightly because of the draft that came every time the door opened.  
  
"Just?" Harry prompted.  
  
"Huh."  
  
"What, what is it?"  
  
"You should do that eye sight correction spell or get Madam Pomfrey to do it. You'd look so much better without your glasses, let your eyes shine through."  
  
"You're not my fashion Guru Malfoy, you wouldn't be even if I had one."  
  
Malfoy showed him his palms. "Sorry, I didn't mean offence, but I think you should do it." He leaned forward and took them, off, and Harry was left with blindness. "See?" He asked. "So much nicer."  
  
"I can't at the moment. I haven't got my glasses on." Harry said groping for them in Malfoys hands. "I'm blind."  
  
Malfoy found this deeply amusing and kept making them further away from him. So Harry got up and snatched them from Malfoy and put them on. The blonde was laughing. Not an evil, or manic one. A nice one, that gave Harry the shivers. Shaking his head he slumped back down and began to eat his sandwich.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Nobody ever listened to him. He was serious about Potter looking nicer without his glasses. Good looking even. Draco shook his head as he got up remembering his carrier bag with his football in it. Goyle was going to be in for a big surprise when they got back. Potter had tried to explain the rules of the game football.  
  
It was just too confusing and sounded boring. There was only one ball for Merlin's sake.  
  
They spent most of the afternoon walking round more shops Draco kept telling Potter to get at least a new shirt, as all of his were old and saggy. He picked out a black cotton one. When Potter tried it on with a pair of jeans Draco insisted that he buy the whole outfit. The shirt fitted well, and clung to him in all of the right places as well as the jeans. Draco had even released a breath when Potter came out of the changing room.  
  
Reluctantly he brought it. It wasn't that expensive forty pounds for the whole thing, whatever a pound was, so he did not know why Potter was in the sour mood that he was in.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"You. You made me buy something, and good god, I even wanted to. I felt wrong listening to you."  
  
"Why?" Potter rolled his eyes and shrugged.  
  
"Look, it's getting on. I think we should be going back." Potter said changing the subject.  
  
"It made you look taller." Draco said, going back to it.  
  
"Did it?" Potter asked amazed.  
  
"Yeah, way taller." They were going down the stairs to the station.  
  
"Cool. Thanks." He said, jogging on ahead to buy tickets.  
  
"No problem." Draco whispered more to himself than any one else.  
  
They went back to the hotel, they were just in time for their six o'clock curfew, well one minute late. Snape shook his head, as he ticked there names magically off when the bolted through the double doors.  
  
"Late boys." He sneered.  
  
"Hardly Professor." Potter said. Snape growled at them as they made their way to the restaurant for dinner.  
  
Weasley and Granger were already there along with Longbottom and Potter and Draco sat down next to them, looking at each other in a very strange way. Silenced followed, and uncomfortable one so Draco tried to break it.  
  
"Who here thinks that Potter here would look better with out his glasses. I personally think that he should do the Eye sight correction spell."  
  
Granger inspected. "Yeah I guess but.hang on. Why would you even care!"  
  
Draco's breath caught in his throat. Why did he care?  
  
Weasley snickered. "Perhaps he has a crush on him. No wait. That's disturbing."  
  
"Shut up Weasley." Draco threw back lamely. But the statement lingered in him for a long while.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dinner proved a lot more uncomfortable after Ron's outburst. For Harry and Malfoy that was. Malfoy would just keep looking at his plate playing with his food. His good mood had definitely left the building. Every time he though he wasn't looking, Malfoy would risk a look at Harry, only to shake his head and sigh miserably. Something was definitely bothering him.  
  
"What's up?" Harry asked when they were back in their room. "Because, mood swings central here."  
  
"My father disowned me."  
  
"Oh god, I'm sorry."  
  
"Potter, shut up. It's great news, why on earth do you think I'm so happy. I never have to see him or Voldemort again."  
  
"Oh." Harry said. "Why the sudden dive then?"  
  
Malfoy shook his head. "You should do the spell you know." He said changing the subject completely.  
  
Harry took a step back. "I don't see why I should. They make me me. It's something normal that distinguishes me. Not like this god dam scar."  
  
Malfoy however moved forward taking his wand out, slowly he took Harry glasses off. Putting his wand to Harry's temple he muttered something. Every thing came into focus, better than when he had had his glasses.  
  
"I can change it back if you really want." Malfoy whispered still up close. Harry smiled and turned around to look in the mirror. The Slytherin was right, it did make a big difference, he felt suddenly more confident and his eyes did shine. He'd never noticed how bright they really were. Rays of green light, like a torch.  
  
"You have wonderful eyes."  
  
Harry turned around to meet Draco again; they were even closer than they were before. Neither of them moved away. "You think so?"  
  
"Very." Malfoy's hand went up to his forehead, just above his eyes, his hands were cold and soft at the same time, and it gave Harry the shivers. He felt all the blood rush to his face. Malfoy didn't smirk of shale his head at Harry's blush, instead he moved forward, slowly Harry closed his eyes, and lightly felt Malfoys lips on his when there was a knock on the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco jumped back. What had he been thinking? He was well on his way to kissing Potter.  
  
"Come in." Potter said rather shakily. It was Granger wanting to talk to Potter alone.  
  
He //had// kissed Potter, very lightly very briefly but it didn't matter. He shook his head; it was just he brain it was slightly fucked at the moment. There was no other way of putting it. Just that. His father had disowned him, and his mother had died. He was just looking for someone to latch onto. Yes, that was all. Potter was the first person who was there. And they hadn't been fighting. And he had looked so dam gorgeous in that outfit, and his bright green eyes.  
  
Weasley was right. He had a crush on Potter. This was not going to end well he //couldn't// have a crush on Potter, he just couldn't! "Fuck it." Draco said to himself kicking the wall. "Just fuck it."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: That's the first chapter. I hope you like. And Begins to sings to 'Disco' R-E-V-I-E-W! Ok it doesn't fit, but I think you get the idea. :)  
  
Ps. Review! 


	2. Day 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except Draco Malfoy. (I wish).  
  
Summary: A Muggle field trip to London? Who thought that idea up?  
  
Author: Fading101  
  
A/N: Ok this is a slash fic, so you're warned. Don't like it. Go. I do not mind, truly. But for those people who like slash. Enjoy. And remember to review. And if u want to flame. Do. I find them deeply amusing. People who read stories they don't like Rolls eyes Dearie me. Constructive criticism is welcomed. I want to be better. But make sure u know what ur talking about, u don't want to make a fool of yourself now. :)  
  
This is dedicated to my friend Ka. Who is addicted to slash fics.  
  
And thank you for all the reviews you've given me. I love you all. You inspire me to write! Thank you  
  
Chapter 2-----day 2  
  
Harry didn't say any thing for the rest of the night. When he got back from speaking to Hermione he just walked straight past Malfoy and climbed into bed. He could sense Malfoy was still awake watching him. Harry tried to ignore it and just go to sleep. But it was difficult. Things were going haywire in his brain. Arrays of things were awakening, things Harry didn't even know existed.  
  
No matter how he looked at it Harry still couldn't get passed the fact that Malfoy, in some warped twisted moment that was never going to be repeated, Malfoy had kissed him. And the worse thing was. Harry half wished that Hermione hadn't interrupted.  
  
Shaking sense into himself he turned around, his eyes closed trying to get to sleep. He heard Malfoy making his way into his own bed. His feelings probably the same as Harry. He doubted whether any of them would get any sleep that night.  
  
  
  
On the contrary though both of them had somehow managed to sleep in and miss breakfast. It was an annoyed Ron Weasley who banged on the door. "Harry!" He yelled. "Harry, you in there?" When all there was, was a gurgle from Harry's direction Ron started frantically turning the door handle trying to get in. "Malfoy! What's wrong with you two!"  
  
Harry turned over and stupidly threw his pillow at the door in an attempt to shut Ron up. He was now regretting it, as he had nothing to block the sound away.  
  
"What is it Weasley?" Malfoy drawled.  
  
"You've slept in you've missed breakfast."  
  
"What?" Malfoy yelled horrified. "You've got to be kidding me." Harry heard him jump out of bed and he kicked Harry in the side.  
  
"Ow." Harry muttered into the mattress. "Plonker."  
  
"Get up Potter."  
  
"But I'm tired. We've missed breakfast any way, what's the point?"  
  
Malfoy sat on the side of Harry's bed, and Harry felt cold fingers crawl up his skin.  
  
"Hands! Hands in new places. Get off me." Harry jumped up and got his pillow and threw it at Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy caught it, and threw it back, and Harry put it on the bed before storming off to the bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco went to open the door, and he saw Weasley and Granger standing there. "Are you having an orgy or something?" Weasley asked.  
  
Draco smiled evilly. "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
Fear went into the redheads' eyes, and he forced himself into their hotel room, along with Granger.  
  
"And they all want to join the fun!" Draco yelled twirling around.  
  
"Harry!" Granger yelled. There was an unlocking of the bathroom, and Potter appeared with a mouth full of toothpaste.  
  
"Huh?" He grunted foam dripping from his mouth and he had to wipe it from his chin.  
  
Granger shot daggers at Draco who merely laughed. Potter swallowed. "What did you tell them Malfoy?"  
  
"Nothing. They just presumed we were up to something no good."  
  
Rolling his eyes he went back into the bathroom and left Draco all alone with Potter's little friends. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence Draco sighed. "Could you please go. Only, I want to get dressed, and no matter how much you would love to see me getting changed Weasley I'm not so keen on the idea my self."  
  
"Why you little." Weasley said between gritted teeth Granger holding him back so not to hurt one another. So with a snarl the two 'love birds' left the room and at long last Draco was alone to get changed.  
  
He had just changed his trousers and taken off his pyjama shirt when Potter came out of the bathroom to see Draco somewhat topless.  
  
"Whoa, bad time, bad time." He muttered walking back into the bathroom. "Tell me when you're not semi-naked."  
  
Draco ran up to the bathroom door and prohibited Potter from going in. "Stop being such an annoying brat. So what I have my shirt off. You see, unlike Weasley I trust you to not gawk at me."  
  
"Hey!" Potter objected. "That's my friend."  
  
"That word has no meaning to me."  
  
Potter just slammed the door in Dracos' face. "Okay then." He said under his breath, knowing that Potter wouldn't hear. But a couple of seconds later Potter reappeared.  
  
"Is this about that //thing// that happened last night. That I might add is never going to happen again."  
  
"What thing?" Draco asked pretending that he had forgotten about it. Truth be told he had stayed awake almost the whole night thinking about the predicament that he had. Feeling Potter's lips brush against his own. he had to resist the shiver that almost empowered him. But Draco kept telling himself that this was just stupid adolescent teenage crap and would blow over in a week or two. When they got back to school, next week and continued with their normal schooling Draco would look back at this and laugh. But.  
  
It would probably start all over again when they spent the next summer together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What thing?" Malfoy asked, looking genuinely confused. Harry's heart almost stopped. How had the git have forgotten? How could he have slept knowing what had happened, no matter how briefly. Harry was even angrier with himself when he found out that he cared at what Malfoy thought. He also felt scared.  
  
"Oh //that// thing." Malfoy said in realisation. "Oh, no. Yeah sorry about that, you know, brain not really working, hormones dancing all over the place."  
  
"Oh all right." Harry nodded and quietly closed the door. Safely in the bathroom when Malfoy replaced his shirt Harry leaned on the wall breathing deeply. What was going on? It was nice to see Malfoy with out his shirt on, to see his nicely formed muscles.  
  
In his self-anger Harry put down to toilet seat and sat on it like it was a chair his face in his hands. Like that he sat for at least a minute mulling things in his warped brain. Finally he emerged out if the bathroom and into the bedroom.  
  
"You took your time, I was changed ages ago. Dearie me Potter, what's wrong with //you// today. Oh I know. A bit of PMS."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy." There was something about his lame and stale comeback that was slightly comforting.  
  
"Why don't you do that yourself."  
  
"Huh?" Harry said eyes widening.  
  
"Bad thing to say. Bad thong."  
  
"Thong.?"  
  
"Thing, thing. I meant thing."  
  
Harry nodded. "o.k" he said slowly not really knowing what else to say. "We're going to Covent Garden today. So, to the tube it is."  
  
"Can we stop at a café?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm starving."  
  
"Trust you Malfoy always thinking with your stomach."  
  
"That's me in a nutshell."  
  
"Really Malfoy? I thought it was 'crush, kill, destroy.'"  
  
"No. It's ' Crush, kill, Destroy, eat.'"  
  
"Cannibal."  
  
"Shut up Potter."  
  
"Gladly." He turned around to look at the blonde to see a dazed look in his eyes. Harry didn't know what to think about it but he was sure that he didn't like it. His silver eyes weren't focusing and they were lingering around Harry lips. Harry being paranoid wiped them with the back of his hand. "What?"  
  
"What?" Malfoy asked. Harry merely stared. "Oh sorry, I was a million miles away wasn't I?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Covent Garden isn't it Harry."  
  
"Harry? Why did you call me Harry?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Shut up Potter." Draco said.  
  
"Gladly." Potter had turned around and Draco managed to get a proper look at him his new glasses free face and wearing all black gave him a certain eerie look about him that was just so.something about him. Something that Draco didn't really want to admit.  
  
He didn't realise that he was looking at Potters lips, his mind was in a world of his own, thinking up fantasies of him and Potter on that bed. Alone. "What?" Potter asked, wiping his mouth.  
  
"What?" Draco asked dragging himself back. "Oh, sorry, I was a million miles away, wasn't I?" Potter nodded. "Covent Garden isn't it Harry?"  
  
"Harry," Potter asked. "Why did you call me Harry?"  
  
'Oh shit' was what was going through Draco's mind.  
  
"Well, it is your name." Potters face softened.  
  
"But you never call me Harry."  
  
Draco shrugged. "Well I wanted a change, didn't I." He walked forward some more descending down the stairs to the tube station. But he still heard Potter;  
  
"Whatever then. Draco."  
  
  
  
The tube ride was long, boring and silent, convocation wise, when they did finally arrive at Covent Garden they had to take a crowed 'lift'-as Harry called it- to the surface. Draco felt very claustrophobic in it, as there were so many people in it. He was never very good with enclosed places since.  
  
But he didn't want to think about that.  
  
Covent Garden, was a strange place, there was no grass or benches, hardly any litter bins. It wasn't a garden at all, and Draco felt very let down. Instead it was more like a plaza, shops street cafes, street entertainers, people laughing. Potter didn't look much at home here either, along with all these muggles closing in on him.  
  
To try and lighten the mood Draco went into a café Potter following. It was then he suddenly remembered that he hadn't had his breakfast. It was strange of him not to remember something so vitally important for his well being and he wondered what had taken his mind away from the rumbling pit that was his stomach. There was only the one thing that could have done it. Harry Potter.  
  
Draco felt a strange sensation creeping up his back but he shook it off before he could dwell on it.  
  
"I guess you're right. I am hungry now." Potter said.  
  
"Good, because I think that I'm going to buy this entire shop." Draco said looking through the window, steaming hot pizzas, sandwiches, nice cold 'Koka Kola.' Or whatever Potter said it was, Draco didn't care, he just found that he had the sudden urge to drink it.  
  
Potter shook his head disgustingly as he walked in and got a table by the window, after buying them a couple of small pizzas. "Is this it?" Malfoy asked, picking up a slice and letting it drop limply on the plate  
  
"I figured that perhaps we could eat this now and get some thing a bit later." Draco just stared at Potter intensely, marvelling at how gorgeous he looked in the natural light. Seeing a stream of sunlight shine on the left-hand side of his face, trying to eat the slice that he had himself picked up as elegantly as possible so not to get any tomato on his shirt.  
  
Draco's breath quickened and he bit his lip leaning forward slightly in nerves and to prevent something else from happening.  
  
This was not going to end well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry took a bite. He knew that Malfoy was looking at him in the strangest way every now and then he would risk a glance up to see Malfoy with a bitten lip and leaning forward.  
  
"You look as though you need to go to the toilet Malfoy."  
  
"What? Oh.yes. Toilet, what a good idea, I'll go there then." And then he got up and practically ran all the way to the other side of the building. Harry shrugged and carried on eating.  
  
He noticed that Malfoy hadn't even started eating his pizza.  
  
  
  
"Shut it Potter."  
  
Harry carried on laughing. "Why, it's just so funny. 'Danger!'" Harry mimicked, Malfoy did not find this amusing. Harry would not let it down easily. Just walking past the market there had been music playing, the theme from 'Rocky'. And then some guy, who looked as if he should be in an asylum, had jumped out from no where and screamed "Danger."  
  
Malfoy had screamed, his mind had obviously been else where, Harry guessed that the blonde was extremely embarrassed by it. And that was why Harry would never let it down, in fact five minutes later he was still laughing.  
  
"Will you shut up!" Malfoy grabbed Harry's shoulder and pinned him against the nearest wall.  
  
"Ow."  
  
Malfoy, growled, he actually growled, like a tiger. Normally it would have scared him but for some strange reason Harry wasn't in fact he was. Harry couldn't think of the right word but he did have to resist a shiver that threatened to engulf him. Malfoy was close, very close. Harry could see grey swirling round his eyes, almost silver, it was hypnotic, and he found he couldn't look away.  
  
"I." but it wasn't Harry who was unarticulated, it was Malfoy. Slowly he let Harry go and took a couple of steps back. "Sorry," He mumbled. "You were looking for a book."  
  
Harry brushed his shoulder and nodded. "Yeah I was."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Potter went on in front when Draco stumbled along behind breathing deeply. He wanted him, he wanted Potter. How could have failed to realise how drop dead gorgeous he had been, they had known each other for almost five years and he had just realised it. Draco tried to kick himself in the back of his left leg with his right foot. But this failed and he only ended up almost falling flat on his face. Just like the street entertainer Potter found this very amusing.  
  
"Shut up. What book were you looking for?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Dunno, just fancy reading something. I hear from Hermione that the Discworld books by Terry Prattchet are good. So I might get one of them."  
  
Draco nodded slowly and they walked into the bookshop. In there were Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan, who giggled like a couple of teenage girls when he and potter walked in. Draco kept staring at them even before the two other boys looked away.  
  
"What's their problem?" Potter asked.  
  
"I don't know." Draco told him slowly, continuing staring at him, even while Potter brought his book. There was something definitely wrong with those two.  
  
After lunch they just walked around the stalls, Draco brought him and Potter a couple of baseball caps, to hide Potters scar and Draco's hair. He was getting annoyed all of these muggles staring at him, they all probably thought he was captain peroxide, which he wasn't. He was very blonde but it wasn't his fault.  
  
To add to annoyance it wasn't only the muggles who were staring at him. Potter was as well. But Draco was beginning to like the intense stare the other boy was giving him; it gave him shivers up his spine, and made him warm all over.  
  
That night Draco couldn't sleep. The January cold was prohibiting him in doing so he just starred at Potter, who looked all snug and warm smiling in his sleep. So cautiously as not to wake him, Draco crept over to Potter's bed and crawled in beside him. it was with a stifled yawn did Draco think to himself. "I'll wake up before he does, he doen't even need to know I'm here." So Draco snuggled down next to Potter and fell into a blissful sleep.  
  
End of chapter 2  
  
Review please! 


	3. Day 3

Summary: A Muggle field trip to London? Who thought that idea up?  
  
Author: Fading101  
  
A/N: Ok this is a slash fic, so you're warned. Don't like it. Go. I do not mind, truly. But for those people who like slash. Enjoy. And remember to review. And if u want to flame. Do. I find them deeply amusing. People who read stories they don't like Rolls eyes Dearie me. Constructive criticism is welcomed. I want to be better. But make sure u know what ur talking about, u don't want to make a fool of yourself now. :)  
  
This is dedicated to my friend Ka. Who is addicted to slash fics.  
  
And thank you for all the reviews you've given me. I love you all. You inspire me to write! Thank you I was deeply overwhelmed by your response, thank you so much!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Harry rolled over grunting. There was a bright light and the prospect of opening his eyes stung his eyes, so he moved away from the light. Slowly he opened them rubbing away the sleep. It took a while to focus but when he did; he got quite a shock. At first he thought that he was imagining it. Draco Malfoy could not be in his bed.  
  
He blinked a few times, and breathed deeply so not to panic. He leaned up on his side taking some of the quilt with him and he heard Malfoy moan and move closer to him. His body //was// very warm so slowly Harry leant back down lying on his side with Malfoy-only to keep warm- he constantly told himself.  
  
Malfoy looked like a child sleeping, so innocent. Harry didn't want to know what he had done with his father during the beginning of the war. But there was obviously something that young Draco Malfoy had seen or done that made him turn back to the good side. Some thing awful as it meant that he was willing to be disowned by his father just to get away.  
  
After a couple of minutes Malfoy woke up and smiled at Harry. Then his face fell. "Dam, my plan failed."  
  
"Your plan?" Harry asked an eyebrow raising slightly.  
  
"Yeah." Malfoy sat up still looking at Harry. "I was cold, couldn't get to sleep. I was meant to wake before you and go to my own bed so you wouldn't know I was here. It was just so very cold."  
  
"I don't mind." And Harry was shocked with himself when he realised that he really //didn't// mind. It had kept him warm.  
  
"I'm sorry. It seemed a good idea at the time."  
  
Harry sat up next to him. "And now?" he asked looking into those once cold sliver eyes, that now looked broken, like he had see things that no one should have to see at his age.  
  
"Well I'm not wavering."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"I'm sticking by my original thought."  
  
Harry swallowed on a tight throat, and he licked his lips. Something strange was going on and he didn't know what. Malfoy was acting strange around him ever since the night before last when they had shared the briefest of kisses. Harry had tried to convince himself that it was just teenage hormones going haywire and both of them were tired and Harry looked //very// different without his glasses on. That was what it was.  
  
But still.  
  
There was something that Harry couldn't quite lay his finger on. Some feeling running around his stupid adolescent body that he didn't understand. Something towards a certain Malfoy. He shook it off before he could dwell on it and got out of bed.  
  
Once dressed he went down to breakfast, which consisted of one piece of toast and Ron muttering away in his ear. "I see that you made it this morning, unscathed"  
  
"Yeah." Harry said absentmindedly his head on the heal of his hand toast lingering around his mouth. Slowly he took a bite but immediately afterwards felt as though he was going to be sick.  
  
He didn't know what was going on. There was something definitely going on between Malfoy and him. They had spent two days together and neither had ended up in a body bag. It was something that surprised Harry greatly. He tried to take another bite of his toast but his mind was too far away he missed and ended up getting marmalade on his cheek.  
  
Ron laughed his mouth full with porridge, and evidently choked as a consequence. Harry looked up and saw that Malfoy hadn't laughed one little bit.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
He couldn't stop looking at him. He wasn't even focusing on Potter just.looking at him for no reason. Well.that wasn't entirely true, he knew the reason but he wasn't going to think that in random thoughts. But still Draco was certain that Potter //must// have noticed something.who finds someone else in their bed when they wake up without asking questions. Potter it seemed like. The boy who lived was the most peculiar person. Maybe Voldemort //had// messed up Potter's brain, perhaps that Skeeter woman was right.or maybe Potter was just feeling something a little more favourable of Draco's part. No Voldemort must have messed up his brain.  
  
Either way Draco didn't mind as long as Potter didn't horridly murder him. But if it had been at the hands of Potter. Draco blinked out such thoughts and suddenly hit earth when Weasley burst out laughing. Regaining focus he saw that Potter had somehow got marmalade on his cheek. 'How very mature of Weasley to find //that// amusing' Draco sarcastically thought. He just looked at Potter wondering weather he, Draco would be able to lick it off for him.  
  
Leicester Square was the target today. Getting there didn't prove much of a problem. Though the Tube was late. so they had to walk most of the way, and they looked at some of the over tourists sites before hand. They didn't arrive at their destination until late afternoon.  
  
Draco was amazed at how many god dam pigeons there were, fat ones scrawny ones and amazingly pretty ones (for pigeons) drawing his eyes from the ground he saw Nelsons column smiling to himself Potter asked; "Your not going to tell me you're related to Lord Nelson as well."  
  
"What?" Draco asked. "Of course not. Merlin. Wouldn't put it passed if you were though." He said smirking to himself.  
  
Harry paled. "I am not."  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
"I'm not," Harry asked. "Am I?"  
  
Draco scoffed. "I doubt it, and beside how am I supposed to know. It's your family."  
  
Harry opened his mouth and huffed. "Orphan hello?" he said waving his hand in Draco's face. "Never spoken to parents. Don't know nothing about father's family."  
  
"Your acting as though I'm stupid Potter. Of course I know you're an orphan. Every one knows you're an orphan."  
  
Draco bit his lip and kept looking skywards in hope that Potter wouldn't notice. Truth be told he had //completely// forgotten that Potter was orphaned. Well, when he said completely he knew that his parents were dead. Every one knew that. But it had never really //struck// Draco until now. As a child his mother always told him the story of Harry Potter, in hopes probably that Draco wouldn't follow the same lines as his father had chose. But as a toddler learning how a child who was the same age as he, born the same year over come a powerful foe such as Voldemort. It was like something out of a fairy tale, or an Enid Blyton book, which he had foolishly enjoyed when he was a boy until his father found them that was.  
  
But anyhow.hearing about the death of Potters parents had never seemed real until now. Hearing that he was orphaned from Potters lips somehow struck, like lightening.  
  
Potter shook his head and walked off to admirer the lions that were at the foot of the column. Draco sighed and followed him pigeons flying away from his feet as he walked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He just looked at the lions. Courage they were meant to symbolise Harry guessed. Gryffindor's emblem was a lion. Things of great courage they were meant to be. And he Harry was what people thought a thing of bravery the perfect Gryffindor, brave loyal and true. Even though Harry didn't think it. He felt a coward; he brought Cedric to his death. He couldn't be brave enough just to take the trophy alone so that only Voldemort would confront him.  
  
But people kept calling him true that he wasn't going to take all away that pride, the pride that should have belonged to Cedric. But he didn't want to think about that right now, or never.  
  
Malfoy had somehow come by his side he was just standing there also looking deep in thought. Pondering. His hands in his pockets looking up at the lions, but it was quite obvious that he wasn't focusing. He had that faraway look in his eyes. The winter rays of sun shone off his white blonde hair highlighting it, as well as showing that his cheeks had gained a little colour from what Harry previously remembered. He had a sudden urge to burst out laughing and say that the Slytherin was blushing. But Harry decided against it. Draco Malfoy did not blush when somebody looked at him.  
  
It was right then did it happen. It started off small. A twinge in his forehead, Harry put his hand to his scar and gasped a little.  
  
"What is it?" Malfoy asked, broken away from his thinking session, the colour that was there had now left. But Harry didn't dwell on that.  
  
"It's nothing. It'll go in a minute." He tried to smile. It was right as well. Ever since Voldemort had gained power his scar had hurt much more often then it used to. But it stopped pretty quickly. When once he went to Dumbledore the wise man could do nothing. All it was now was annoying.  
  
Gingerly he took his hand away and smiled at Malfoy. "See?" He walked not more than a step away did it start again. Burning much like it did when he awoke from his nightmares. Frantically he looked around looking to see if he could see a cloaked man. But he couldn't. Voldemort wouldn't //really// come out here in the middle of the day. Would he?  
  
Harry fell to his knees and kept his eyes tightly closed. He knew that if this carried on, if it reached such a peak he was going to vomit. So he kept his mouth clenched and eyes so tight he could see colours swimming in front of him. The colours formed shapes, and he started hearing voices. Screaming. There was a faired haired man there in the middle of the floor Death eaters all around. Voldemort sitting on his throne, torturing that poor man. It took a while for Harry to realise who he was, the pain in his head so intense prevented that. And when he did all that man was doing was lying there perfectly still. He looked dead.  
  
The pain suddenly stopped and he lifted his head up and saw half of the population of London it looked like looking at him. Some tourists were taking photos of him. But the thing that he was most noticeable was the coolness of Malfoy's hand on his back, his thumb softly caressing. The comfort only lasted a second as Harry realised he had lifted his head up too fast. He stood up and ran away to a corner.  
  
People probably thought he was drunk.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco ran over to the corner and helped steady Potter. "What is it?" He asked hastily. "//He's// not here is he?"  
  
Potter shook his head. "No, well I don't think so. It was your father- under crucio."  
  
Draco felt himself pale. "What? How?"  
  
Potter shook his head. But soon decided against the idea and abruptly stopped. "I don't know. Maybe.maybe he was being blamed because.because of you." Draco took in a breath.  
  
It was bound to happen. He hadn't turned out to be a perfect Death Eater. Voldemort had had high hopes for Draco Malfoy as soon as it was announced he was born. And now his young pure blood had been snatched away from him. 'Bad parenting' Voldemort no doubt called it.  
  
He slid down the wall. "Was he alright?"  
  
"I don't know. Why do you care, he disowned you."  
  
"He's still my father Potter. I'm linked to him through blood. I may dislike him but it doesn't stop me loving him..." he cut himself short. He'd never said it before, he doubted that he even did. Lucius Malfoy definitely lacked affection for his son, unless it was in the negative way. He showed plenty of that.  
  
"Yeah, well forgive me if I don't understand how you can love that monster." Potter huffed.  
  
Draco sharply turned his heads to Potter. "He's my father...I suppose you don't know what it's like having one, considering that yours are dead and every thing."  
  
"Yeah, thanks to the one that your father so blindly follows." Harry said standing up looking down at Draco. They were gathering quite a crowd. Draco stood up as well easily towering Potter, who looked as if he had stopped growing, while Draco had just had a growth spurt.  
  
"Look let's not fight."  
  
"Why the hell not. We do it really well. All we've ever done is fought ever since we we're eleven years old!"  
  
"If memory serves well then I wanted to be friends with you, I gave you my hand."  
  
"You slagged off my friends. Yeah I'm really going to be friends with some one who thinks that he's so much better than every one else. Let us not forget last year!"  
  
"Things have changed since last year." Draco snarled.  
  
A man, what looked like a tourist came up to them.  
  
"Look boys are you alright?" He was an American.  
  
'Stupid yank.' Draco thought to himself. 'Getting his nose into our business.'  
  
"We're fine sir." Potter said with a smile. He then turned to Draco and with venom said; "Draco here is just acting like a prick, he's substituting for his lack of one."  
  
Draco felt his eyes widen, and he saw Potter's do too and focus on some one behind him.  
  
"Mr Malfoy." Potter greeted trying to steady his voice. Swallowing Draco turned around.  
  
"Hello father." He said before even turning around.  
  
But when he did so, he found no one.  
  
Potter found harsh grey eyes upon him very quickly, but he was laughing.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, it was irresistible."  
  
"Your scared of your father?" the American asked him raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Draco's scared of his father, Draco's scared of his father." Potter sang.  
  
"Shut up Potter." Draco spat. Potter suddenly became serious.  
  
"Christ, I don't blame you he's //terrifying//"  
  
Draco showed him his hand. "Look I'm tired, can we just go back. I want to find whether he's all right. Reckon Snape would know."  
  
"I dunno." Potter shrugged.  
  
Draco sighed. "Let's get the tube back to the hotel, please?"  
  
The American tourist had gone back to his little tour groupie friends but he was still looking at them strange. Potter nodded. "Sure, but first I want to go to a supermarket, a big food shop."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I think tomorrow would be a good day to have a hangover, that's why."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Muggles were pretty stupid. Harry had told Malfoy that the legal age was actually eighteen to buy alcohol, but amazingly Malfoy had got served and he was only fifteen, albeit tall and very mature looking too much knowledge in his eyes. In fact both of them had been there and not an eyebrow raised. Stupid muggles.  
  
But Harry wasn't complaining.  
  
The only other trouble was getting it into the hotel. The plan was that Malfoy would distract Snape inquiring about his father but that didn't need to be followed through. Snape wasn't there. So Malfoy and Harry guessed that he had been at the Death Eaters meeting, which was quite worrying, and scary throughout the future. If Voldemort were willing to torture a loyal Death Eater for a mistake of a son, what would he do to an unloyal one? Even though Harry had never liked Snape.change that, even though Harry hated Snape with a passion, it didn't mean that he wanted to be tortured and then killed brutally.  
  
The absence of Snape made Draco that bit more worried. He wanted to know if his father was alive. The high worry pressure made the young Malfoy want to drink more.  
  
Like with all these plans, it seemed a good idea at the time. Why it did remained a mystery to both of them. Harry hated having visions, especially in the day. He would have to stop and buckle over. At school it wasn't //too// bad. Every one knew what was going on and the teacher would either take him the hospital wing or Dumbledore's office. Either way, he would get out of the classroom. When it was on the street. it was an entirely different kettle of fish. Even worse was when he was with the Durselys. Once he had stared screaming so Uncle Vernon had taken him out of the room and kicked him a few times in the stomach at the same time that Harry was having the vision.  
  
But this time he was with some one that understood. Not Ron of Hermione, but somebody who understood the wrath of Voldemort. That, Harry found extremely soothing.  
  
But the alcohol didn't solve his problems, instead he just went silent for ages, his head lying in Draco's lap, the Slytherin lightly stroking his hair. For what seemed ages they stayed there not saying anything, Harry sipping on his cheap vodka and coke, it was murderously strong and Harry could taste in sickening taste of the vodka. But he didn't mind, it was his punishment, but for what Harry didn't yet know. Maybe for seeing things, Lucius Malfoy being tortured and having to tell Draco.  
  
Strange as it was Malfoy had quite suddenly become Draco. It sounded better though distinguished the boy from the man.  
  
His head started the swoom, dizziness started to take over, and Harry lifted his head up and bumped Draco's chin. Harry levelled his head up (faces extremely close) and tried to mutter 'sorry' it failed though. Somehow, in his drunken self, he had found Draco's lips deeply inciting and when he had moved his lips they had some how touched.  
  
It wasn't like the last time this had happened. There was no inner feeling prevented them, both were away with the fairies so it wasn't long before it was most definitely a kiss, neither of them taking control, letting fate take it's way.  
  
But of course something had to stop them before sooner of later.  
  
"Draco? Are you in there?"  
  
Draco jumped back.  
  
"Holy shit, it's Snape!" he yelled.  
  
Harry paid no mind, he knew he was smiling like an idiot. "Who cares? He leaned into Draco again, but he pulled back.  
  
"No! What are we going to do about this?" He whispered urgently, pointing at the booze.  
  
Harry shrugged, and looked at his watch ten fifteen. "I dunno, who cares?" Kissing Draco had obviously made Harry that bit merrier.  
  
Draco jumped up and Harry, who had been leaning on him, fell flat on his face of the bed.  
  
"What are you too doing in there?" Snape called through the door. "If you don't answer soon, I will open this door."  
  
Draco pulled Harry up and pushed him in the cupboard, along with all the alcohol, and shut the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Professor." Draco greeted, "Come in." He was using all of his concentration just to act sober, when he also was with the fairies, although not as bad as Harry.  
  
Snape stepped into the room. "I'm afraid I have some bad news, Draco.."  
  
He was just about to tell Draco when a noise came from the bathroom, an untuneful singing noise.  
  
".I feel pretty oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and gay!"  
  
Draco had to cough at that last word.  
  
"What is Potter doing in that bathroom?" Snape asked eyes widening.  
  
"Um, you know Potter, so vane."  
  
"Potter doesn't sing in front of the mirror. Potter!"  
  
"Sevvie!" He yelled. Draco inwardly groaned.  
  
"Potter, you had better not be drunk."  
  
"Drunk.why Sev' would //I// ever get drunk. I'm fine, I'm perfectly capable of walking home."  
  
"Tell me Potter would you like a kebab?"  
  
The door opened and he came tumbling out.  
  
"Would I? Boy do I ever!"  
  
"This way Potter."  
  
  
  
"Drinking!" Snape yelled, in his lounge area of his room, (teachers always get cool rooms on school trips) "What on earth processed you to do that!"  
  
Draco said nothing, remaining silent, Harry was looking up at him, looking like a puppy with his favourite chew toy taken away.  
  
"Well!" Snape yelled. "You do know that this will probably mean that you'll go back to school."  
  
Draco swallowed, "Sir.we."  
  
"Is Draco's dad alright? We tried to find you but we guessed you were still at the meeting." Harry said  
  
"How do you know...?"  
  
"Harry saw my father.at the meeting. Both of us just got really depressed. The alcohol seemed a good idea at the time."  
  
"I was wondering something." Harry blurted out, smiling again. "If I stand in a compost heap, will I turn into compost?"  
  
"Oh do be quiet Potter." Snape said. "I see, so you thought that if you get drunk enough that your pain will be gone.poof." Draco, yet again, gagged. "Very well, learn the lesson young." He leaned close to Draco. "It doesn't work.trust me."  
  
Harry was peering at Snape's eyes. "Your eyes, they're very black. I used to have this reoccurring dream as a kid. There was this pair of really dark eyes, and they were really scary, then I would start crying, and all I would see was green light. Then I would wake up."  
  
Recognition it looked like flashed through Snapes eyes, but it quickly vanished. "Both of you will get detention when we return to school. And let tomorrow be a wise lesson to you both."  
  
A/N: Ok then don't laugh, but that thing with the compost heap. I really actually said that myself one new years eve. Bows down in shame but I was actually in a compost heap. 


	4. Day 4Part 1:Morning

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except Draco Malfoy. (I wish).  
  
Summary: A Muggle field trip to London? Who thought that idea up?  
  
Author: Fading101  
  
A/N: Ok this is a slash fic, so you're warned. Don't like it. Go. I do not mind, truly. But for those people who like slash. Enjoy. And remember to review. And if u want to flame. Do. I find them deeply amusing. People who read stories they don't like Rolls eyes Dearie me. Constructive criticism is welcomed. I want to be better:)  
  
This is dedicated to my friend Ka. Who is addicted to slash fics.  
  
In this chapter Harry and Draco find that someone is looking for them. (Guess who?) And he's using the muggles help, also another character comes into play.  
  
It's a lot more serious than all of the others, but Harry is very.um...uncomfortable? With the night before. I think you know what I mean.  
  
Well what you reading this for? ENJOY! :)  
  
PS. I don't know whether some of you understood this, but the whole thing with the compost heap? I said that. Soo.. Bites lip.  
Chapter 4  
  
Day 4, Part 1: Morning.  
Waking up Harry suddenly knew what Snape meant. Painfully he opened his eyes to see Draco standing over him. He looked worse for well, but Harry felt far worse that what Draco looked.  
  
"Get up." Harry tried to roll over but ended up just falling off the bed. He heard Draco sigh.  
  
"Merlin. Come on Harry wake up!"  
  
"I can't hear you." Harry mumbled muted because he was taking into a blanket. "Go away." There was a knock on the door, and Harry guessed that Draco had answered it because he hear Hermiones voice calling to him.  
  
"Harry, Harry, are you okay. You look terrible." She paused. "Why have you fallen off of the bed?"  
  
Harry groaned.  
  
"Are you feeling alright Harry?"  
  
"No. I don't. Leave me alone."  
  
"Okay. Go back to bed. I'll go and tell Professors McGonangal and Snape." Hermione said.  
  
"Um, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Snape already knows."  
  
"Oh you've told him?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Is he up yet." Snape said. Harry guessed he was in the doorway. Slowly he turned his head so that he could see. But soon buried himself into the pillows again.  
  
"Um. no Professor." Draco said.  
  
"Sir, he's not exactly feeling too great today. I was just going to let him go to bed. Don't you think that would be for the best?"  
  
"I certainly do not. It's Potters own fault that he is ill. It's the body's punishment."  
  
"Now Professor." Hermione started.  
  
"It's what you get for drinking Potter. Part of our agreement was that you would have to act like it was any normal day. This means getting up. No excuses."  
  
Slowly, when Snape had gone, Harry appeared from the blankets.  
  
"You got drunk?" Hermione ordered. "Harry. This is so unlike you. Why?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Go. Please I want to get dressed. You heard what Snape said. Any normal day. Means, getting dressed. I doubt people would be pleased if I walked around in my pyjamas."  
  
Sighing and giving him a harsh looked that would make McGonagal run for her money, she left the room.  
  
"How are you?" Draco asked. Harry out his hand to his temples.  
  
"My brain should not be pulsing, this is not natural."  
  
"It's called a Hangover Harry. Get used to it. We'll get some aspirin when we're out. Now." He threw Harry his jeans and shirt. "Get dressed."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
It was with a great deal of effort did Draco get Harry down stairs to the breakfast table. He took one look at Rons pancakes ladled with maple syrup when he went running to the bathroom clamping his hand to his mouth.  
  
Ron pointed at Harry running with a bemused expression, and herminone tutted. "He's got a hangover." She said shaking her head with disgusrt. Ron merely laughed.  
  
"He got drunk, why?" ghe asked. Draco shook his head.  
  
"Seemed a good idea at the time I guess. Snape wasn't too happy." His face darkened.  
  
"Snape caught you and you're still alive?" Ron asked amazed.  
  
Harry returned and he had heard what Ron had said. "He's still killing me, just in a different way. He's put a charm on our wands so we can't do a hangover cure thing. Not like I knew anyhow. Muggle methods will just have suffice."  
  
"And serve you right." Hermione said. "Getting drunk indeed, at your age. How did you buy it any how, you're underage."  
  
"A really stupid muggle." Harry said, looking at an orange juice that Draco had poured for him. "I don't think I should risk it." He pushed it away.  
  
Ron leaned forward. "Any juicy details I should know about?" He asked, Draco decided that he was spending way too much time with Hermione.  
  
"I don't think I can remember." Harry mumbled putting his head on the table. "My head is killing me."  
  
Draco tried not to look shocked. Had he really forgotten what had happened last night or was he just pretending so that he didn't feel compelled to tell them? Draco remembered a certain embarrassing thing though. If Harry remembered that he certainly would remember kissing him.  
  
He giggled under his hand. "He called Professor Snape, 'Sev' and even worse; 'Sevvie'" he rubbed his hands in glee, "Got me self some good black mail there."  
  
"Don't we all." Ron breathed in awe.  
  
"You didn't really call Professor Snape that, did you?" Hermione asked. "Malfoy here is just joking."  
  
Harry lifted his head up and looked blearily into his friends' eyes. "Tell no one. Let that secret //die// with you."  
  
"There was also something about a compost heap." Draco mused putting his hand to his chin.  
  
Harry tried to hit him on the head, but missed.  
They decided to go some where a bit closer, so that they only had to walk. But soon found that there was nothing really to do where they were. The hotel wasn't by anywhere special. So they got a tube again to Oxford circle. Harry just made it, and went to the nearest chemist, and asked the pharmacist for the strongest hangover cure. Draco just laughed at the confused look on the young girl. Her eyes flickered up to Harry's scar and widened.  
  
It was strange, though Harry didn't notice it. All too used to it. Draco did. She was a muggle. Maybe a sibling was a muggleborn. But the strangest thing happened when they were just about to leave. She turned to her friend and Draco heard her mutter. "What a //sad// kid. Painting that scar on his head and every thing."  
  
Harry hadn't heard and Draco was not in a mood really to share that piece of information.  
  
Unfortunately they had to go back in because this miracle cure needed to be dissolved in water and he had to buy a drink. The girl was giggling and it was obviously got on Harry nerves. "I don't mean to intrude if it's a private joke. But what's so funny?"  
  
"Do you want to be mistaken for him or something."  
  
Draco sighed and turned to face to see-through door. On a billboard he saw it. A Photo of Harry that showed his scar in detail written on it was;  
  
HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BOY? NAME: HARRY POTTER. IF YOU HAVE, PLEASE CALL THIS NUMBER.. (REWARD OFFERED TO THAT WHO GIVES CRUCIAL EVIDENCE OF WHEREABOUTS)  
  
Luckily it was a different photo, when he was younger perhaps in first year. Draco ran to Harry and tugged on his shirt.  
  
"What d'you want?" He asked. Draco found that he couldn't say anything. All he did was point blindly at the poster. Harry turned. "Holy Fuck!" He yelled. A mother with a young child looked at him with disbelief. "What the fuck am I going to do? The fucking bastard!"  
  
"Excuse me young man." She said.  
  
"What the wanker forgot to put was; yes I killed his parents when he was a baby, and now I want to finish him off and take over the world! The fucking bastard!"  
  
Draco smiled nervously at the woman who was, well, if looks could kill. "Sorry ma'am for my friends um colourful vocabulary. But you see that billboard?" she nodded. "Well that's him."  
  
"Draco! Shut up!" Harry yelled at him.. "Oh I see, back to you old tricks. I thought that he killed your mother."  
  
Draco's face fell. "How do you know that?" Harry waved his hand impatiently.  
  
"It doesn't matter." He said. "All I know is that Voldemort is after me and telling people who I am! There's a reward offered to the person who gets me!"  
  
"But you didn't do any thing wrong. You're not dangerous and have committed no crime. If they know that nothing will be done about it."  
  
Harry breathed deep breaths, but it didn't work, he still collapsed.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Harry woke up in a brightly-lit room; it hurt his eyes and head for some reason. His head was spinning and he felt sick.  
  
"Urgh," He moaned trying to roll over. "Not the hospital wing //again//"  
  
"No Harry, you're in a chemist, you fainted." That was Draco Malfoy's voice. What was he doing here?  
  
Then he remembered. He trip, Draco, the alcohol and that billboard. Bolting up right Harry gasped, it wasn't a good idea as his stomach churned even more.  
  
"What?" He asked, looking around him. People were standing all around him wondering what to do.  
  
"Should I call an ambulance." Said a man that Uncle Vernon would have called a YUPPIE.  
  
"No, it's fine, Sir. Harry here will be all right." Draco said. "Get up."  
  
"My head hurts."  
  
"I know, called a hangover." Harry nodded, explained quite a lot. "We've got to go. Voldemort. Somebody actually //called// that number." Harry followed Draco's eyes to a man in the corner. He was bound and tied, he was a middle aged balding man in a tweed suit. For some reason Harry was reminded of Wormtail.  
  
Harry nodded, but he walked over to the man. "Why?" he asked. "You won't get any reward you do know that." The man struggled and Harry undid his gag.  
  
"Harry." Draco, warned. Harry silenced him with a glare before turning to the man before him.  
  
"Why?" he asked again.  
  
"Because."  
  
"Look into my eyes." The man did so. "My name is Harry James Potter, I'm fifteen years old, born on July thirty-first 1980. My parents, James Potter and Lily Evans, were murdered when I was one, by the very same man that you have just called, so that he can finish me off as well." Harry stood up. "Remember that." He turned to Draco. "OK, lets go."  
  
The two of them were running, down the stairs to the tube station. And cought the first train out of there. Didn't care where it went. As long as they were far away from that chemist. A long tube ride later (Harry no longer felt sick as the adrenaline kicked in, the ended up in an extremely impressive looking station. Up the escalator there were tower blocks, offices.  
  
"Where are we?" Harry asked.  
  
"Canary Warf." Draco answered.  
  
"What's here?"  
  
"Offices. Just fancy buildings, oh and there's a garden that in the summer plays bands."  
  
"It's the middle of January." Harry answered. "We're not here for a social visit. We've got to get back to school some how. Merlin. Or at least find a wizard that we know." Harry slumped down onto a bench.  
  
They seemed to be in that garden that Draco was talking about. Sitting on the grass sat a man that wore baggy jeans a olive green hooddy and a long leather coat that would fall to his ankles if he were standing up. Hi light brown hair looked oddly familiar. Harry shook hi head and tried to think what to do.  
  
"I wish I knew more people." Harry moaned. "Every one knows me, but I don't them, it's very off putting. If I saw someone I knew then it would be so much easier."  
  
His eyes wandered skyward to another billboard, which had the sign as the one at the chemist.  
  
"Ok, keep calm." He breathed to himself. He covered his scar with his fringe some more, easier said then done.  
  
The man on the grass also looked up and saw the poster. He cursed loudly. He did look very familiar. Standing up, Harry got a better look.  
  
It was Lupin.  
Harry jumped up and ran over to him. "Professor?" He whispered urgently.  
  
Lupin looked at Harry. "Hello." He said. A split second later. "Holy crap you're Harry.  
  
"Professor?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing here?"  
  
Harry waved his hand impatiently. "School trip. Dumbledores insane idea. You have to help. "He pointed up to the billboard. Lupin to Harry surprise, chuckled.  
  
"Looks as though you're quite the celebrity, Harry."  
  
"Ha ha. I'm here with Malfoy."  
  
"Yes, I heard what happened. My apologies Draco."  
  
Harry turned around. There he was. He nodded at his former Professor. "Well we saw the poster, and I kinda panicked, and he told every one that it was me, so some one phoned."  
  
Lupin sighed, and glared at Draco.  
  
"I thought that if people knew that he wasn't dangerous they wouldn't phone!"  
  
"God on paper not in reality MR Malfoy." Lupin said.  
  
"Professor. You've got to help." Harry pleaded.  
  
"It's Remus Harry. And my house is just around the corner."  
  
"I'm afraid that, that won't be needed Lupin."  
  
Harry turned around. There stood around twenty men.  
  
Death Eaters.  
  
A/N: Phew! That was a killer to write, my friend had to get me writing (Thanx Hunter you're a Fallen Angel!) sorry about the cliffhanger. But I thought it a good place to end. Now, REVIEW!!! I want this story to get over a hundred. And well they're only in London for a week! 


	5. Day 4 Part 2 Afternoonevening

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters  
  
Whistles innocently* tum tee tum...what can I say? Exams, writers block, exams.writers block. Sorry, I'm really sorry!!!!!!  
  
Day 4- afternoon  
  
Harry blinked once; twice.they were still there. They weren't surrounded, but escaping would be very difficult. Lupin was franticly looking around him to try and find a way out of this place; Draco looked nervous but still gorgeous all the same when Harry just stared at the men in front of him.  
  
"Do you like Lord Voldemort's new design?" A death eater that Harry couldn't place asked. "He thought that maybe he could use the gullible muggles to his advantage. Looks as though it worked didn't it?"  
  
Draco shifted his weight as Harry's eyes fell on him. "Well, it's not an original idea- sorry, I think I've seen it before somewhere. Muggles use these things for advertising all the time so." Harry noted.  
  
"That's enough cheek from you Potter." The Death Eater advanced a finger at Harry, and Harry thought he recognised the voice but it didn't make sense.  
  
"What do we do?" Harry whispered to Draco.  
  
The blonde Slytherin just stared off into the distance. "Running would be a good idea."  
  
"Yes, on the count of three. On, two, three. Run!"  
  
Both of them including Lupin turned around to the small gap that the men hadn't covered and ran through it. They ran to the shopping mall and jumped over the barriers at the tube station that was underneath it, meeting a few people they knew on the way. Seamus, Neville and Dean. They all looked dreadfully confused at their actions.  
  
"Turn around!" Draco yelled. But they were too idiotic to listen to him and carried on walking, but as soon as they saw the Death Eaters all three of them screamed and followed Harry Lupin and Malfoy. All of them somehow managed to jump aboard a tube that was going to Piccadilly Circus and relaxed on the tube.  
  
"Hello Professor Lupin." Neville greeted once he had got his breath back.  
  
"Afternoon Neville."  
  
"What were they?" Seamus ordered.  
  
"Death Eaters, Voldemort supporters. And no thanks to the klutz here they found us." Harry said looking up and down the carriage.  
  
Draco shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, but it seemed a good idea at the time."  
  
Harry felt Draco's thumb stroke the back of his hand lightly, Harry pretended not to notice but he saw Lupin raise an eyebrow at Neville who shrugged. Draco quickly withdrew his hand.  
  
"What were they doing here any way?" Dean asked.  
  
Harry looked up at his fellow Gryffindor. "Shall I answer that or shall I just glare?"  
  
"Indeed." Lupin agreed.  
  
Harry leant back and thought about the day's strange events, ironically his hangover had all but gone, just the twinge of the once pounding headache remained. It was days like these that he wished that he had just stayed in bed.  
  
"Remus, how's um.you know."  
  
"Oh for Merlin's sake. Just say it Harry!" Draco yelled leaning his head back against the back of the seat.  
  
"How's Sirius?"  
  
"Oh he's fine. Glad that he's not eating any more rats. But I think deep inside he quite enjoyed the revenge. He felt guilty about leaving so suddenly at the end of last year. Oh he told me what happened. You father would have been proud of you. More than."  
  
Harry felt his face reddening, but he smiled the first time all day. It fell however a few seconds later when they saw a man in a uniform yelling.  
  
"Tickets please!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"A hundred pound fine!" Draco moaned. "That's a lot. Whatever a pound is."  
  
He saw Harry roll his beautiful green eyes. "Better pay that," He said. "Then get killed by Voldemort. We'll pay you back Professor Lupin, I swear."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm fine about it. Now lets get the lot of you back to your hotel. It's been quite a day, and Harry."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"It's Remus."  
  
Harry offered a weak smile and the rest of the journey to the hotel was silent, where an angry Professor Snape and a frightened Professor McGonagal greeted them. "Oh Thank Merlin that you are alright. We couldn't find you on the map anywhere. Where did you go?"  
  
"This place on the outskirts." Remus answered for her.  
  
"Oh Remus, thank you." Harry furrowed his eyebrows at his teacher. He had never known McGonagal to get so worked up and upset over anything. Normally she was just plain angry with everyone. Snape merely glared throughout the whole scene, at Remus more than anyone else.  
  
"To your rooms. Have some rest." Snape ordered finally and he left.  
  
"Come on Harry." Draco said tugging him by the arm. "I'm exhausted."  
  
Harry nodded said good bye to his former teacher and left with Draco.  
  
Up in their room they were silent, Harry laid on the bed, thinking while Draco sat up rigid, staring into nothingness and thinking about how much danger he had put Harry, and himself into today. He had tried to help really he had. It just didn't turn out well. And sorry wasn't enough but he could at least try.  
  
"Harry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put anyone in danger."  
  
"It's ok it wasn't your fault."  
  
Draco turned around suddenly. "What? Are you kidding its all my fault I told them who you were."  
  
"You tried to help. I don't blame you." Harry slowly sat up. "Thank you. For trying to help" Harry was close to him now, "no body has ever done that before. It means a lot. It really does." They were getting closer and closer until. the door flung open and the two of them jumped six foot in the air.  
  
"Oh Merlin Harry, thank goodness you're alright. You could have died!" Hermione yelled hugging Harry so tightly. Tears were streaked down her face from what Draco guessed was worry as she flung her arms around his neck.  
  
Ron however rounded on Draco. "I knew he wasn't to be trusted. What was Dumbledore thinking? Putting the two of you alone together. The crazy old fool!"  
  
"Ron, it wasn't Draco's fault. Really it wasn't. He didn't mean to do any thing. He was trying to help."  
  
Ron, Draco noticed, look unconvinced.  
  
"Yeah, whatever you say." But it was not Ron who said it was Hermione, and she raised her eyebrows at Harry, who just shrugged. Draco just looked at his feet, Ron and Hermione finally said their goodbyes and left, leaving Draco wondering briefly why they had ceased to be Weasley and Granger. Mentally shrugging he turned to Harry who looked to be mused in a problem.  
  
"Harry. What's the problem?"  
  
The young Gryffindor shook his head. "Nothing, just."  
  
"Just." Draco urged.  
  
"Just that.I don't know what to think, what to know anymore."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"Black and white." Harry said more to himself it seemed than to Draco. "It was always so simple."  
  
Draco nodded. He understood what Harry meant, but wondered why Harry was even thinking it. He was a warrior, a brave fighter on a side he believed in. Simply put an all round good guy. He had put hopes in the hearts who had previously had none, while Draco Malfoy was.the son of a man who served the man that he Harry hated.  
  
'It's always the quiet ones that you have to worry about.' It was what his mother had always told him. Always worry about the quiet ones. Zabini.barely known outside Slytherin house.he was well on his way to be a genuine Death Eater. Whilst the one all the other houses were previously worried about was sitting on the same bed as his intended foe. Harry was by no means quiet not at Hogwarts or here. At his home maybe. So.Draco didn't know where all this thinking was leading, and didn't really care to find out. Maybe he was just trying to convince himself that he was not a 'bad guy' anymore. Draco Malfoy was becoming redeemed. And if by 'the boy who lived' even better.but first, he realised, he had to forgive himself.  
  
And he didn't think he could do that.  
  
"What made you think that Harry. You're a white hat. Always have and always will be."  
  
Harry was quick; he turned around and claimed Draco's lips but only for a moment. "I wasn't thinking about myself."  
  
End chapter 4  
  
A/N: Again, so sorry for the lame update and the lateness of it. I feel so bad!!!!!! 


End file.
